In the field of disinfection, the use of hydrogen peroxide- and/or of silver ion-based aqueous solutions as disinfectant/antibacterial compositions has been known for some time.
In this regard, EP1100341 discloses a method and a composition for treating plant matter and foodstuffs in order to prevent the deterioration thereof, also usable for eliminating or reducing the quantity of harmful organisms in farmland, water and also workplaces, surfaces etc. The method envisages the use of an aqueous solution comprising: hydrogen peroxide in a concentration ranging from 0.001% to 50%; dispersed metals or metal ions in an amount comprised from 1 ppb to 5%, with an effective concentration of metal ions selected from copper, zinc, nickel, iron, manganese, molybdenum, potassium and mixtures thereof, less than or equal to 2.5%, and an effective concentration of silver ions less than or equal to 2.5%, as well as the optional addition of additives.
FR 2860721 discloses a method for treating a room by diffusion of a disinfectant liquid in the atmosphere of the room itself, following a precise operating sequence, so as to deliver a sufficient dose of liquid to obtain an effective treatment without going beyond the limits in terms of toxicity and allergenicity of the product.
WO2010001319 discloses a disinfectant composition comprising at least one non-ionic surfactant, in a mixture with silver ions and hydrogen peroxide, suitable for the disinfection of closed environments.
There is also a known system called Nocolyse-Nocospray, where a hydrogen peroxide- and silver ion-based aqueous solution with a bactericidal, virucidal and fungicidal action, which is sprayed and delivered into a room using a delivery device which, by exploiting the Venturi effect, makes it possible to obtain, under certain operating conditions (for example, rather long work times), the formation of a sufficient concentration of oxidizing chemical species capable of destroying microorganisms.
There remains, however, the problem of finding a disinfectant composition which has a high bactericidal and/or fungicidal capacity, a large contact surface and which is capable of performing said action rapidly and at low concentrations, without involving the use of silver ions. The applicants have now found that it is possible to solve the aforesaid problem by means of an aqueous composition comprising hydrogen peroxide and at least one suitable quaternary ammonium salt, and which is suitable as a disinfectant agent for interior environments, in particular for hospital rooms, laboratories, ambulance compartments and the like.